The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method for producing the same. More particularly, it relates to a semiconductor device having fine lead wires (hereinafter refer to as leads) with narrow pitch, wherein the leads are aligned with good dimensional precision for facilitating the mounting of the device on a circuit board, and a method for producing the same.